rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fool in Love
"Fool in Love" è una canzone della cantante barbadiana Rihanna, ultima inclusa nell'edizione deluxe del suo sesto album di studio Talk That Talk, pubblicato nel 2011. La canzone è stata scritta da Ester Dean, Lukasz Gottwald, Henry Walter. La produzione è stata timonata da Lukasz Gottwald, Cirkut e Dean. Musicalmente, "Fool in Love" è una ballata rapsodico, e la strumentazione consiste di chitarre acustiche ed elettriche, sintetizzatori e tamburi. I testi ruotano attorno Rihanna che è la protagonista, la quale ha incontrato un uomo relativamente buono ma che i suoi genitori non approvano, tuttavia chiede che accettino la sua decisione di stare con lui a causa del loro amore, nonostante le preoccupazioni familiari. "Fool in Love" è stata confrontata con "Criminal" di Britney Spears. La composizione del canto, la produzione e la performance vocale è stata acclamata dalla critica musicale, tuttavia, alcuni hanno criticato i suoi testi. Dopo il rilascio di Talk That Talk "Fool in Love", ha debuttato sulla Tabella Internazionale Gaon della Corea del Sud al 70esimo posto, con un fatturato di 6.536 download digitali.Inoltre nel Regno Unito ha raggiunto la posizione 123 nell' UK Singles Chart e la posizione nella UK R&B Chart. Composizione e testo "Fool in Love" è stato scritto da Ester Dean, Lukasz Gottwald e Henry Walter, con la produzione diretta da Dr. Luke, Cirkut e Dean. Come notato da Katherine St Asaph di Popdust e Amy Sciarretto di Popcrush, il testo di apertura di "Fool in Love" ha delle somiglianze con quello dei Queen "Bohemian Rhapsody" (A Night at the Opera, 1975), per quanto riguarda l'apertura del testo "Mamma, ho trovato un uomo". Amy Sciaretto da PopCrush, così come la St Asaph, ha confrontato la composizione della canzone '"Criminal" di Britney Spears (Femme Fatale, 2011), con l'inizio strumentale di "Fool in Love" con synth e chitarra acustica, concordando sul fatto che " solo Rihanna potrebbe fare quel lavoro giustapposizione." " Fool in Love "dispone anche di una sequenza di una singola chitarra a doppio verso la fine della canzone, che inizia con una chitarra elettrica in fase di riproduzione e poi incorpora una seconda, creando un effetto "gemellato". Musicalmente, "Fool in Love" è una ballata rapsodica, che comprende chitarre acustiche ed elettriche, sintetizzatori e batterie. Nei testi, Rihanna racconta di come ha incontrato un uomo relativamente buono che i genitori non approvano, ma chiede che accettino la sua decisione di stare con lui a causa del loro amore nonostante le preoccupazioni familiari. Rihanna insiste sul fatto che lei è innamorata, cantando "Papà lui è abbastanza uomo, che adora me / E 'il mio più grande fan ". Sostiene poi che ha preso una presa su di lei, cantando" Siamo finiti troppo in profondità / Ha aperto una voragine nella mia anima ". La perfomance vocale di Rihanna nella canzone è stata descritta come"la cantante più grande ornato", canzone di Robert Everett-Green di The Globe and Mail, così come notare che la cantante emette una senso di fatalità nella sua voce durante le sequenze in basso della canzone. " Fool in Love "mostra Rihanna in uno stile di canto vulnerabile, a causa del contenuto dei testi e l'umore nella canzone, che può essere ascoltato nei testi" Papa, ti vergogni di come la tua bambina si è rivelata? " a causa di come la cantante si sente; come se i suoi genitori fossero delusi nella sua scelta degli uomini. Robert Copsey per Digital Spy ha commentato che Rihanna sembrava aver canalizzato Madonna nella canzone. Critica La ricezione critica verso la canzone era per lo più positiva. Robert Copsey di Digital Spy ha lodato le ballate su Talk That Talk, con particolare attenzione a "Fool in Love" e "Farewell", scrivendo "chiunque mette in discussione le mie motivazioni deve solo sentire le ballate 'Farewell' e 'Fool in Love' scoprendo non solo che lei ha un cuore, ma è senza dubbio maturata in questi ultimi sei anni ". Robert Everett-Green per The Globe and Mail ha elogiato il brano, scrivendo" Fool in Love tira giù il sipario con un inno di torre che stringe in qualche modo la sensazione di freschezza da un concetto stanco ". Katherine St Asaph per Popdust emoted ha dato una risposta mista a" Fool in Love " , dando alla canzone tre stelle e mezzo su cinque e scrivendo che la scrittura è " così-cattiva-è-buona ". St Aspash ha lodato la composizione di " Fool in Love " e le influenze musicali, ma ha criticato la canzone perchè "non fornisce varietà dinamiche tra il materiale di Talk That Talk". Categoria:Canzoni da Talk That Talk